Inuyasha's Secret, and the group's adventure
by Boricua19
Summary: Inuyasha discovers his new sexuality,and the group experiences adventures on reality shows!(Inuyasha Bashing! Characters are OOC!)(Please Read and Review!Let me know if I should continue!(Disclaimer:I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters
1. Inuyasha's Confession

Inuyasha's Secret Ch.1  
  
Inuyasha paced along a vast valley, the breeze playing with his silver hair. By the look on his face, you could tell that Inuyasha was in deep thought. His busy mind was too concentrated on his newly discovered sexuality.  
  
"I guess I always knew, but, I was way too afraid to admit it to myself. Oh god, what are the others going to say?" He thought, trembling lightly at the thought of the other's reactions. Suddenly, Inuyasha spotted Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku walking towards him.  
  
"I'm not ready yet!" He thought, then jumping behind a small boulder to hide himself. The group finally reached Inuyasha, and stared as he crouched down behind a small rock, which covered only his lower body.  
  
"We can see you Inuyasha," Kagome said, as he turned as red as his outfit. He smiled sweetly when he turned to face them.  
  
"Heeey guuuys," Inuyasha said innocently. Each member of the group raised an eyebrow, and continued walking past him. "Phew, it worked," he said under his breath. Inuyasha then continued his walk down the alley, heading back to town. "What should I do know," he asked himself when he got back to town. "I know!" He started," SHOPPING!"  
  
Inuyasha skipped into a clothing store and he continued trying out lacy outfits, and matching pumps and heels. By the time he got out, Inuyasha was dressed exactly like Kagome. He strolled through the town, encountering the confused looks of many people. He would wave to strangers as if he was Tyra Banks on the catwalk. When he finally made his way past the citizens, he encountered his group, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Heeeey Guuuys," He said once again, blushing madly, his dog-ears perking.  
  
"Bitch! You stole my outfit!" Kagome yelled, enraged.  
  
"Hey! Screw off, slut! I had my eyes on this outfit since the day I was born!" Inuyasha defended angrily. The two continued shouting obscene insults to each other, and eventually, the whole town had gathered around them in a circle, and was now chanting, "Fight! Fight!" The two were now cat-fighting angrily, rolling around on the ground. Meanwhile Miroku and Shippo were watching, and Miroku became worried.  
  
"I don't know whether to be turned on, or grossed out," Miroku muttered to Shippo. Shippo raised an eyebrow and then covered Miroku's eyes.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Finally, the two were separated, and in different areas. Miroku and Inuyasha were in the hospital, and Shippo and Kagome were lounging in the inn. Miroku walked into Inuyasha's private room and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"What happened today, Inuyasha?" He asked curiously, still replaying the fight in his head.  
  
"She started it!" Inuyasha said in a high voice, folding his arms angrily," She's always bitching like that, you know?"  
  
"Well, I thought you always liked her," Miroku replied curiously.  
  
"I was wearing the same outfit as I mean, SHE was wearing the same outfit as me!"  
  
"Why were you wearing the sa-" Miroku was about to say before Inuyasha glared at him," I mean, why was she wearing the same outfit as you?"  
  
"Because she's a stupid wannabe who thinks she has the looks to wear this outfit,"  
  
"Inuyasha, you know what I mean!" Miroku said in frustration.  
  
"I'm, I mean, I think I might be, um...not straight," Inuyasha confessed, turning away to face the wall.  
  
"And?" Miroku replied, not surprised by his confession.  
  
"What do you mean, and? I'm GAY!" Inuyasha yelled this time, drawing the attention of a nurse, which passed by.  
  
"I'm not surprised Inuyasha, I mean, for Halloween, you wanted to be Christina Aguilera!" Miroku reminded him. After this comment, Inuyasha got out of the bed and walked out of the room. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him, but he ignored this.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Inn, Kagome lounged on the Ritz Carlton armchair, trying to mimic the actions of the rich people around her. She noticed a woman with a cigarette between both fingers, which took a puff and blew the smoke into a heart outline. Kagome and Shippo's eyes widened when they saw this, and Kagome went up to her.  
  
"Wow! Can I borrow your cigarette?" Kagome asked the lady politely, who instead gave her a new cigarette, and lit it. Kagome took a puff and choked wildly, the smoke coming out as outlines of penises, boobs, and the occasional ass. She threw the cigarette at the tail of the woman's dress, which caught a small flame. Kagome sat down and frowned, noticing Shippo, looking at her strangely.  
  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth!?" He said stubbornly, folding his arms and looking away.  
  
Kagome stuck out her tongue to Shippo, who turned around and bit it with rattlesnake speed. Kagome dropped to the floor and began to squirm around in pain, as the fire on the woman's dress grew and was finally noticed. The hotel was going up in flames, and Shippo stood up, grabbing Kagome by the hair and dragging her out of the hotel. 


	2. The Survivor Event

Inuyasha Ch.2  
  
Inuyasha and the gang had settled their differences and were now back in town, Inuyasha dressed like before the catfight. When they arrived at the mall, they noticed a few posters up on the wall, interesting them with its unique colors. They stood in front of it for about half an hour, gawking in amazement, until Inuyasha read it aloud and broke the silence.  
  
"Survivor is looking for twelve contestants to be our new cast of Survivor: South Pacific. Age range should be around twelve to forty. If you are interested, please come to the Bayside Mall on July 31st,"  
  
"That sounds like fun! Hey! We're at Bayside Mall!" Miroku commented, "What's today?"  
  
"July 31st, why?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"They are picking today! Come on, let's go!" Miroku replied. Shippo had changed from the night before at the hotel. He had become a bit uglier, and he didn't seem to be as cheery as before.  
  
"I don't want to go..." Shippo said in a deeper voice than usual.  
  
"Come on kiddo, it'll be fun!" Inuyasha replied cheerily.  
  
"I'm not going..." Shippo then said, standing as stiff as a statue, bowing his head.  
  
"You don't know what you want, now come on!" Kagome said, picking him up and leading the others into the mall. The group finally found a large stage in the heart of the mall, with a big "Survivor" banner hanging over it. They joined the large crowd around it and a well dressed man, most likely the host, began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to the next series of our wonderful game-show, Survivor! We will be choosing twelve of you to become the next cast of....Survivor!" The man explained enthusiastically. He then began pointing to random people in the audience who marched up to the stage proudly. Ironically, four of those people were Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. There were eight others and they now had to prove themselves worthy.  
  
"Tomorrow, watch the first episode of Survivor, which is the episode where those who prove themselves worthy out of this group will stay," the host finished, leaving the rest of the audience disappointed.  
  
Shippo, angry with the scenario, glared at the host, who then began to float up in the air.  
  
"I'm flying!" He said cheerfully. He then looked up, there was a large fan above, spinning at an incredible speed. "No!!!" His last word was, as the large fan sliced him into little pieces of flesh, raining on the audience. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku fearfully watched as Shippo's eyes turned bright red and the host was slaughtered by the oversized fan, which then fell on the audience and killed them, leaving only the twelve cast members, and the host's loyal assistant.  
  
"Are you okay, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked the troubled Shippo.  
  
SHIPPO'S FLASHBACK  
  
Shippo was in a small cave, just outside the town of Bayside. The beam of his flashlight illuminated a small artifact, placed directly in the center of a rock with a rare flattop. He hesitantly approached the rock, when a voice alerted him.  
  
"Go ahead kid...take it!" the demonic voice yelled.  
  
"That's not very nice, mister. What's the magic word?" Shippo replied.  
  
"Oh god damnit! Please! Take it!" the demonic voice then yelled.  
  
"Alright! Since you were so kind!" Shippo replied, grabbing the statue. His eyes flashed in red and then a devious grin became plastered to his face. He walked out of the cave and saw Kagome and Miroku, who were searching for Inuyasha.  
  
BACK IN THE PRESENT TIME  
  
"I'm fine, lets just get this gay crap over with..." Shippo responded, putting on a hoodie jacket, and lifting the hood over his head.  
  
(Authors Note: The exorcist inspires Shippo's "status". As you can tell, he  
is becoming a bit more demonic.) 


	3. The Survival Begins

Inuyasha Ch.3  
  
The Australian sky was stained with a small jet, slowly descending. Inside were the twelve lucky contestants for the new Survivor show, and each was excited about a particular thing on the show.  
  
"I can't wait for the challenges!" Inuyasha said excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait for the action," Kagome commented.  
  
"I can't wait for the ladies," Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
"I can't wait till its over," Shippo said, "And if anyone comes near me, I will-"  
  
"Shippo! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Kagome yelled, cutting him off. Shippo glared at her, however the impromptu turbulence rammed his head into the window, leaving him unconscious.  
  
Later on, the plane landed, with Shippo still unconscious. Inuyasha found himself staring at one of the other cast members, Ian. A new problem brewed when Kagome caught the eye of this man as well, however Inuyasha missed it. The group welcomed the sight of the rainforest, and a wide river in the distance.  
  
"Alright everyone! Head to the river and board the raft, it will take you to the campsite," The assistant host instructed, as the group put on their camera gear. The group set off, Shippo leading in haste to end it quickly, followed by Inuyasha, and Kagome next to Miroku. The other eight people followed. Ten minutes later, the cast made it to the raft and boarded, untying it from the tree and setting off down the river. Rapids swarmed the boat and it took rapid dips, splashes of water entering the boat.  
  
Finally, they made it to the calm part of the river, in which the group caught their breath. All of a sudden, a bullet nailed one of the women, sending her over the raft, into the water. Everyone began to scream, when they noticed a tall wooden tower, with a gunman atop, firing away. He popped a few holes in the raft, and everyone sunk into the water. Inuyasha, made it out of the river with 2 guys, Kagome with 3 girls, Miroku with 2 guys, however Shippo disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha and the other men were sitting around a fire, just built by one of the other men. One was a blonde who was laden with outdoor knowledge. The other was a brunette, which seemed as confused and helpless as Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched the pitiful, wet men, and was turned on, yet pissed off.  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled, "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I have to be a pussy!"  
  
The two men stared at him strangely, as he pulled out his blade. He walked back out to the river area, and hopped over it with ease. Inuyasha then approached the tower, having spotted the gunman on top and unaware. A slash of his blade broke one leg of the tower, and it tipped violently, as the gunman fell out into the river, his gun falling onto the field by the tower. Inuyasha watched as this man drowned slowly, and then picked up the rifle. He examined it, an impressed look plastered to his face, and then he sheathed his sword. With the rifle in both hands, Inuyasha went to find the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and the three blonde girls ran through the jungle, trying to get as far away as possible. They finally found a campsite, with a Survivor sign at the entrance. A large crashed turned the attention of the girls in the opposite direction, but the assistant Host walked out of a tent and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome ladies, you are the first to arrive," He started. He then pointed to a few tables, "Please, have a seat."  
  
"What the hell is going on? Someone was shot!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, you all signed the papers," He replied. The girls sighed and sat down at the tables.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku, Ian, and some strange man ran through the forest. A huge, violent crash made them jolt their heads to the East, but they continued on, scared and angry. When they arrived at the campsite, they were sick with confusion.  
  
"Is this some sort of sick game!?" Miroku yelled at the assistant host.  
  
"You signed the papers, guys," The assistant host said, motioning them to their seats. Miroku happily joined a relieved Kagome, and the others sat around them. Only Inuyasha, and two other men were missing, along with Shippo.  
  
The sight of Inuyasha and the two men was a relief to the cast, and they quickly sat down.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"I have no idea, he's the only one missing," Kagome quickly explained. The group continued to wait, patiently, reflecting on the horrifying experience that had just passed. 


	4. Shippo's Survival

Inuyasha Ch.4  
  
Shippo was slowly walking through the rainforest, never turning around. Having followed the river, He scanned the area, trying to find the airplane. A glare of red metal made Shippo jolt his head, and smile deviously. He boarded the airplane, and it was empty, the assistant host having been the pilot. Shippo quickly took his seat in the pilot's chair, and began to start up the airplane. He then looks at you angrily.  
  
"What? I'm possessed! This demon guy could have been a pilot for all you know!" Shippo yelled angrily, then turning his attention back to the controls. In a heartbeat, he is up in the air, as cheery as ever, twirling and looping in happiness. "I did it! I escaped this stupid hellhole some people like to call the "rainforest". Ha!" He yells in happiness. Suddenly a bullet nailed the airplane's engine, and Shippo notices from not to far, the gunman in the tower. "Son of a bitch!" he swears angrily, then grabbing the parachute from beneath him.  
  
The colors of the sky flash by as Shippo skydives. He pulls the cord just in time, and lands in the middle of some strange campsite. When he turns around, he sees the rest of the group, staring at him.  
  
"Damnit!" He says, having been brought back to the place he so utterly despised.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter was just made to explain Shippo's POV. I know it was short, and probably not funny, but stay tuned for a Chapter 4. 


End file.
